For the love of a Human revised version
by Windfeather Song
Summary: It is the same story as the last, only the time line is differnt and the overall story it self is better and easier to understand. in this version, the timeline is based after Buu saga, so Gohan alreadly knows Videl. hope you like it.
1. A New Life

**Ok. here it is. i know you all hate me by now. but i had to set the timeline differently, so i was using my time wisely. it makes more sence and less spelling mistakes.**

Wolves were always hated creatures. They are feared and hated so greatly because very few truly understand them. It is in human nature to fear what is not understood. Man has spattered and smeared this creature more than any other. 'Little red ridding hood' or " The three little pigs", which are stories that are taught from young, teach mere children to hate and ridicule the wolf. So what would be the wore way to shun someone from society?…Turn them into a wolf.

" Today is the day," said a figure in the distance, looking down at her spell book, " I will finish the job once and for all!"\

_Else where….._

" Dad! It's like.. 4:00 in the morning! Go back to sleep!," said a very aggravated young girl, no older than 17, though little did she know, this would be the very last day she would see as a human.

" But Videl, it's your mother's birthday. Its only 10 o'clock where she is (A/N: California, Pacific Time) . I thought we could call her. I just hope the number she gave me before she left still works," said her father, Hercule, holding a slightly torn piece of paper containing 7 scribbled digits, obviously written in a hurry.

" Daddy?," said an almost teary-eyed Videl.

" Yes, Sweat Pea?"

" Why did Mom go away?"

" I don't even know myself, darling. She told me she was going to see the world, but she never came back." For the first time in his life, Hercule, the worlds biggest liar, was being honest.

" Do think she forgot about us?," said Videl, about to burst into tears at any given moment.

" Of course not, I think she just is having fun somewhere is Bermuda or something. Once she seen all that she could see, I sure she'll be back."

" Well, then lets call her! I would love to hear what Bermuda is like!," the excited young girl.

Mr. Satan tried the number about eleven times before finally giving up.

" We'll try her in the morning, Sweat Pea, but for now, get some rest," said Hercule, sadly. Little did he know, she was already asleep.

" Well, I'd better get some rest as well. The news reporters should be coming in an hour or so, crashing though my door as usual. I wouldn't want bags for the camera. And with that, he fell asleep as well.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows of the east wing in the mansion. She had gotten in using the key her 'beloved' gave her years ago. She…was Mrs. Satan. And she has not happy.

She came back to just an inexistent revenge. She never loved Hercule at all. She only married him for his money, but when he refused to give her the deed to the house and all of its contents, she claimed to want to go out and see the world, but really she was part of a cult. She was a witch!

She only married Hercule for the fame, the fortune, and to learn all of his secrets so she could kill him someday and get the insurance money, making her the richest woman in the world! She only had a child for double the insurance money. And just so there would be no need to get rid of the bodies, she would not kill them, but worse.

She would turn them into wolves, blame the wolves for killing and eating them, and have them suffer for the rest of their lives if they didn't kill them on the spot. She had been planning this for years! She only left of California so she could study witchcraft with fellow wizards, and get good enough at it so that she would not back fire the spell on her self. And to night was a full moon, so the plan was sure to work.

She crept into each of their bedrooms, remembering ever detail. She when to Hercule's room first. She waved her wand back and forth, reciting these words:

_Oh black magic, good and great,_

_Hear me now on this date,_

_Let it be not too late,_

_I'm being stern,_

_Into a wolf this man shall turn,_

_Let it be a curse for the worse to come,_

_Enough of my blabbering, I am done…._

An in an instant, Mr. Satan was a wolf. His fur was the color of his skin, a dark tan, as is any wolf's. He no longer had clothes because they where torn during his transformation.

'_now your next my pretty!', _she thought to her self while creping over to her next victim. Again she recited these words:

_Oh black magic, good and great,_

_Hear me now on this date,_

_Let it be not too late,_

_I'm being stern,_

_Into a wolf this girl shall turn,_

_Let it be a curse for the worse to come,_

_Enough of my blabbering, I am done…._

And soon enough, she was a wolf, just as her father..

" _Now I had better put icing on the cake," _thought Mrs. Satan as she crept down stairs.

She searched the refrigerator for some meat. She was going to make this a murder yet. She crept upstairs, meat in hand. She squeezed the blood of the meat all over the floor and on the torn clothes, and placed the bones on the floor beside them. And last but not least, she rubbed some of the blood on the wolves' fangs and muzzles and placed a bone beside them. Videl woke at the smell of blood, while her father slept stupidly. She sprang up at the smell of meat, as any wolf would.

"_Now for the final touch," _thought Mrs. Satan. She took out a knife and cut herself in the arm and leg. Videl was puzzled by all of this. She felt different. She could feel that she now had a tail and paws.

"What happened and who are you?," asked Videl. Surprisingly, the only human attribute she had left was her voice. She slowly walked toward her mother. She knew that this woman was her mother, but she would have to smell her to know for sure. She began howling and barking to see if she would howl back.

" Oh help! Oh help me please! I'm being attacked by a wolf! Help!," screamed Mrs. Satan to draw attention to herself.

" OH MY GOD! CALL THE POLICE SOMEBODY! THERE"S A WILD ANIMAL IN HERE!," screamed one of the maids.

" What? I'm a wild animal?! What happened here? Why am I wolf?," said Videl.

" Help me please!," wailed Mrs. Satan.

" Answer me!," said a very annoyed Videl. Her sensitive ears couldn't take this.

" Oh Help!," said Mrs. Satan as she continued to scream.

" THAT"S IT!," said Videl as she lunged toward Mrs. Satan. She knocked her to the floor just as the police run in. The only thing Videl could do was run as fast as she could away, otherwise be shot.

" Dad! Come on! We have to go!," said Videl, running as fast as her four legs could carry her, Her father following closely behind. They managed to break though a window to freedom, dodging a few hundred bullets.

" Where do we go now dad?," asked the worried Videl, still confused.

" To the 439 mountain area. That's the only place were safe," instructed Mr. Satan, leading the way. Videl followed suit behind her father, thought neither of them were safe anymore.

This was the first of many dark days to come.

**i hope you like this one better. REVIEW!**


	2. 300 gun shots later

" And for a Breaking News Report, Terra?" said Don Walsh, news anchor for INBC (International News Broadcast Channel).

" Yes Don, tragedy has befallen Satan city early this morning, Mr. Hercule Satan or 'Hercule' as some called him, as well as his beloved daughter Videl Satan, have both been confirmed dead as of 4:30am this morning. They were reported to be killed and eaten by two grey wolves[1, one of which was reported to be an adult male with dark tan fur, and the other a young female with light tan fur, possibly a juvenile pup. Both were seen with blood on the muzzles and in their mouths, sleeping next to the remains of their victims. It is a gruesome sight, so gruesome that we can no show you pictures. The juvenile female was caught in the nick of time, just before she could kill poor Mrs. Satan. The female wolf is said to have been the one to kill Videl Satan, and the other to have killed Hercule. The wolves broke out of a window and ran away. The police are still looking for them. They say it is certain the wolves will die as soon as they are caught or at lease in bullet range. Mrs. Satan has minor wounds and is expected to recover fully, but nothing can heal her emotional wounds, back to you Don," said Terra.

" Yes, we asked her if she would let us interview her and she said yes. She will be on the five o'clock news this evening, an until then, back to your regular programming." said Don with a sad wave.

" Man, who would have thought that Hercule would be finally put in his place by wolfs?," said the Ox King, while turning off the television.

" Well, nobody deserves to die, grandpa. I feel sorry for them," said the teenage year old hero, Gohan.

He wasn't so much heartbroken over Hercule as he was Videl. It was only a couple of weeks ago they had teamed up to be " the saiya-duo" after the defeat of Buu, and already he had lost his best friend.

" Well, I just hope those wolves get what's coming to them. Those things are just down right demonic. I can't stand them!," said Chi-Chi.

" Funny how the female wolf killed the girl and the male wolf killed Mr. Satan," said the Ox King.

" Maybe it was a set-up," said Gohan, not wanting to believe Videl was actually gone.

" Maybe," said the Ox King.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" You really expect me to eat that thing? I mean, I smells good, but its just the thought of eating a cat!" said a bewildered Videl.

" It's the only food that we can find. We don't know when we will eat again, so consider this a feast. It could be worse," said Hercule. They were walking around in south city, the slightly more rural part of Satan city. It was a short cut to their destination, the 439 mountain area, but until then, they had a long road ahead of them, some if they had the opportunity to eat, they would take it without question.

" Oh, alright," said Videl, reluctantly. In two bite her share of the cat was gone and so was her father's. They did not chew, just swallowed it whole, as any wolf would do. Wolves and other carnivores never chew because they never know when their next meat will be. Chewing decreases the food content, so you get hungrier faster. Dogs chew because they know when their next meal is. Wolfs are hated and the ordinary human would die before they would ever feed a wolf. Very few open their hearts to such a creature. And wolves mostly live in areas where there are little to no humans, so food is never certain.

" Hey, you! That was my cat!," yelled a little yokel boy with a gun.

" Run!," yelled Hercule to his daughter, dropping their food.

He shot about three times and missed to Hercule and Videl's good fortune.

" Mom! Dad! There's wolves outside!," yelled the boy.

"Wolves?!," yelled his father, reaching for his gun, and ran outside. He fired his gun at lease a hundred times before he used every bullet in his house.

Heaven must have been with Hercule and Videl. Between last night and today they had dodged well near 300 bullets! And there were more to come.

" I think we lost them," said Videl, out of breath.

" Only 50 more miles until we reach the 439 mountain area," said Hercule, out of breath as well. Little did they know, this would not be with out a fight.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was a day later and they were a little more than half way there when someone just had to blurt the beans.

" Hey, look! Wolves!," yelled a yokel man.

" Wolves? Hey aren't those them wolves who killed that fine fellow Hercule and his girl," said his friend.

" I recon so, Orville," said Jimmy.

" What do ya say we do the po-lice a favor and kill them rascals!," said Orville.

" Non sense, Orville, they don't look like they could hurt no body, aint that right, little fella?," said Jimmy, patting Videl's head.

" Don't you dare touch me and who you call' in 'fella'? I'm a girl!," snapped Videl.

" She is a girl you know, and keep your crummy hands off my daughter!," said Hercule with a look that could kill.

" AH! DEMON!," screamed Jimmy, pulling his head away.

" I'll take care of this," said Orville, pulling out his gun.

And yet again they were shot at and dodged the bullets again.

" I don't think its safe to talk to humans anymore, Videl. We could have been killed. From now on, no more talking to humans," said Hercule, sternly.

" Alright dad," said Videl. She now realized that her human life was now officially over.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After much hardship and more gunshots by random people, they finally had reached their destination at sunset, but even here in this paradise (or lack of it), they would still have their share of hardship.

" I can't believe we made it here all in one piece," said Videl.

" At lease we know we're somewhat safe here," said Hercule.

" Hey! Do you smell that?," said Videl with a nose that could smell a turkey in outer-space.

" Ya! It's…..CHICKEN!," said Hercule as if it were Christmas, running toward the smell, stupidly.

" Wait!," said Videl, cutting her father short in his travel, " We can't just can't go grab it! If it's really fried chicken, it most likely belongs to a human. He have to come up with a plan first. It could be a trap! We have to think this through!"

" But, Videl, I'm hungry!," said Hercule like a child.

" How do you think I feel?," said Videl with a look that could bring forth the apocalypse, " Now listen, I have a plan….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the quiet Son house-hold, Chi-Chi was cooking dinner. Tonight's special was: fried chicken. Feeding a Saiyan and a giant is not easy to say the lease, so she had to cook well near 200 pounds of food. Hercule and Videl thought they had died and gone to heaven when they saw such a feast.

-----------------------------------------

_Outside…._

" Alright, remember the plan?," said Videl.

" Right. You're the decoy and I'm the grabber," said Hercule.

" Right. Did you get those berries I asked for?"

" Yep. Nice and red, just as you said."

" Good, now lets get to it," said Videl, going to her post while Hercule trailed off to his post, the window, just as planned. Videl rubbed the berries anywhere she could one her fur, to make it look like she was badly injured. She rang the doorbell.

----------------------------------------------

" Yes, who is it?,' said Chi-Chi, opening the door and falling right into Videl's trap. Videl limped back and forth, wincing and whining as if in a great deal of pain. And the make-ship blood added more drama to the seen. Chi-Chi may have hated wolves, but she still had a heart.

" Oh you poor thing!, said Chi-Chi.

Videl put the icing on the cake and pretended to pass out. This was Hercule's signal to get ready, for as soon as everyone was out of the house or at least away from the kitchen, he would jump into the open window, grab as much chicken as he could, jump back out and run as fast as he could, zigzagging into the forest so his trail wouldn't be found, and she would follow suit.

" What's the matter, Chi-Chi?," said the Ox King, running to the door with Gohan. He This was Hercule's signal. Executed the plan and grabbed four pieces of chicken and jumped back out. This was Videl's signal to run, but he had missed one important part of the plan: he was supposed to run directly after he had the food, but he waited for Videl. This would make the plan very dangerous to execute, both for he and Videl, for now they both risked getting caught.

" Hey, what's he doing?," said Gohan. This was getting dangerous. Videl had no choice but to run.

" Hey, get back here you mutt," yelled Chi-Chi.

" I'll catch them!, said Gohan.

Hercule finally got the idea and followed with the original plan, though Videl was far behind. Hercule managed to get far enough into the woods for his trail to be lost, but I was too late for Videl. Her fate was pretty much sealed. Videl had no choice but to turn and fight the best she could. She had to defend her father.

" Your not going any where until your friend gives that back!," said Gohan, furious at losing his dinner to a wolf.

Videl just bared her teeth and snarled, ready for a fight. Then, she got an idea. She could still out smart this human. She ran around, sending him every which way, until he got dizzy.

" Hey, where did you go?," said Gohan. He could have sworn he could see three wolves in front of him. She decided this would be the perfect time to run.

" Hey come back here!," said Gohan, snapping back into reality. She had already caught up with her father and disappeared into the dark.

" If I ever see you around here again, I'll get you for this! Count on it!," said Gohan as his voice echoed into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------

_One year later…….._

Hercule and Videl had been wolves so long that any human instinct that was left inside them on that fateful day was pretty much gone. They had forgotten what It was like to be human. They only had each other. No cameras, no news reporters, no fame, no riches, just each other. In a way, this was good for them. Hercule had more time to bond with his daughter and Videl had more time to bond with her father. They watched each others backs and fought together. Their was no other life that Hercule had, no other responsibility besides his daughter. They lived in a dug-out cave behind a hill. It became somewhat comfortable once they got used to it.

One day, they decided to execute " Operation: lets get some food" again, only this time, they would not make the same mistake twice. Videl decided to go alone this time, seeing that she could not read her father's mind and they could not risk error again, because this time, they would most likely not be so lucky.

She rang the door bell and hid.

" Hello?," said Gohan.

She ran to the window and looked in. Gohan seemed to be the only one home.

" _Perfect," _she thought. She jumped into the window, only this time, there was another, more dangerous set back. They had set a bear trap on the kitchen floor, preventing another burglary by the wolves. She yelped in pain. Her foot was caught in the trap. She was not as worried about her foot as being caught by a human. She had learned to hate humans with a vengeance. She was on human turf now and anything could happen.

" So, after all these years you wolves still insist on steeling, don't you?," said Gohan.

Something suddenly hit Videl. She knew that voice. This human was no other than Gohan!

She scrambled like a caged animal, trying desperately to get away. She knew that if she were human at the time, there would be no reason to be afraid, but she had no way of telling if he was a kind human or not when it comes down to thieving wolves. She couldn't take any chances.

" I'll only let you go if you promise to not come back, ok?," said Gohan, trying to unlatch the trap.

She folded her ears back, her tail between her legs, and bared her teeth, as if saying "get away from me." It was very obvious that she was frightened.

" Just hold still, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," said Gohan, softly.

She was still frightened but she knew he was the only one who could get her out of this trap, so she did as he had asked. In less than a moment the trap was undone and she was free. She saw the perfect opportunity to run, but there was a problem: her ankle was badly injury. She could barely walk much less run. Her fate was sealed, there was no way to get way now, or so she thought.

" Here, let me fix that for you," said Gohan, warmly, noticing the blood on the floor. She felt as though she was going to have a heart attack.

Her worse nightmare was happening before her eyes. She was helpless, and helpless on the territory of a human at that! And to make matters worse, he was digging through a black box with a strange red mark on it! It could mean anything, and most likely meant weapons. She forgot her injury and tried to run the best she could, but failed miserably. She wound up falling over, only making the injury worse. Gohan was coming closer with a strange item. She could have sworn she could see her life flashing before her eyes. She used the only defense she had left. She tried to howl for her dad, but she was in so much pain, and because she was still somewhat a puppy, it came out sounding like a high pitched whine. Gohan could see that she was frighten to death.

" Don't worry. You'll be alright. Just let me fix your leg and you'll be free, alright?," said Gohan, rubbing her head to calm her down. This was strangely soothing to Videl, for she had just realized her weakness. She was a sucker for head-rubs. This gave Gohan enough time to clean and bandage her ankle. She realized she could stand again.

" There. Feel better?," said Gohan. She was already gone.

This would not be the last time their paths would cross.

**If you don't review, i can never know what your feeling are of my story. plz review.**


	3. Forbidden Love

Videl limped home with a change of heart. She had never received such affection. Even before she was a wolf, most people only treated her kindly because she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who was supposed have defeated Cell, but finally came to the conclusion that this was untrue. She knew that what this particular human did for her was from the heart and nothing else. He had no idea that she was Videl Satan, or even a human at that. He was so kind. So loving. She just wanted to be head-rubbed forever. She had never thought this way before. But she knew that there would be heck to pay when she got home.

She knew that he would smell Gohan's scent on her fur and notice the bandages. This time alone with her father may have brought them closer, but it also hardened his heart.

Hercule heard Videl coming and was waiting for her. As soon as she was in range he lashed out and pinned her to the ground. He loved his daughter, but knowing that she had become friendly with a human made her a stranger in his eyes. Videl saw the fire in his eyes. He searched her eyes to make sure that only emotion that he saw was fear. She knew at that moment that all of HFIL was about to brake lose.

" Dad…I…."

" Trader!"

" But Dad, I…."

" Don't lie to me! You were with a human, weren't you!."

" I…."

" Don't tell me. He bandaged you up after attacking you. Ya, very likely story. Next time you go and play with a human use your brain first! He probably let you go so you could lead him here!," he said, getting off of her and turning his back, " I sure hope your proud of your self."

" But Dad, it wasn't like that!," said Videl, pleading her case.

" Get out of my face," said Hercule in monotone voice. These words were hard for him to say, but he knew that he had to defend himself and lead the danger away. Without another word she wandered off in to the woods to her fathers liking. Now she was caught in two trains of thought. She what her father said made sense and he was probably right. Maybe he did just let her go so she could lead him home so he could take them both down at once. But then again she truly believed that this human was good. He would never hurt her, right? He said so himself.

Little did she know, being a long wolf is more dangerous than it sounds, and she was about to learn that the hard way. Suddenly she heard a disturbance.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. She ran towards it, thinking it was the human she had met earlier. Big mistake. She stopped short realizing it was not a human, but a black bear!

She had never seen a bear before and did not know how dangerous they were. She bared her teeth and growled loudly, thinking she could scare it off. She was wrong. The bear lashed out and slashed the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. She got back up on her feet and lugged toward the bear, knocking it to the ground.

The bear quickly got up and from there it was all out war. She aimed for the neck while he lashed at her back. It was bloody battle to say the least. She managed to get a few good strikes in various places of the neck and shoulders, but the bear was winning this battle. Blood stained the forest floor from either sides of the war. The war lasted at least half an hour until the last blow was fired. They were in a death struggle. She was latched on to the bears neck with all her might, while he latched on the hers.

She was more used to biting into hard meat than the bear because bears don't rely on meat a much as wolves do. This was an advantage in Videl's favor, but this meant nothing when it came to sheer strength. It was dark outside and while Videl was still going strong, the bear grew tired. This was her moment to deliver the final blow. She bit down as hard as she could an within minutes, the bear was dead.

She may have won the battle, but she sure would not make it though the night. She limped back and forth, badly bleeding all over her body. Her ribs shattered. Her right front leg was broken, the same one that was caught in the bear trap earlier. Her neck slashed wide open, bleeding excessively. She knew that her father couldn't help her, so she went the only place of refuge she could. She needed to go back to the human she had met earlier. He was her only hope. She managed to make it to the Son household. She looked for a window, seeing that if she went to the door she was even more danger. She had to find the window to her human friend's room. She knew he would not hurt her, but she could not be sure about the other humans in the home. She searched each window to see which was Gohan's. She found the window and reached up to scratch it the best she could. Gohan heard a faint scratching noise in the window. He looked outside to see what looked to be a half dead wolf.

" Hey? What are you doing here," said Gohan.

She whined loudly, in need of desperate help. He picked her up and laid her down on the floor. She couldn't move.

" I'll be right back," said Gohan, running down the hallway. He got his first aid kit and some blankets, and a few towels. He gently placed a blanket under her so the blood wouldn't get on the floor.

" Now hold still," he said, pouring hydrogen peroxide on her wounds. It hurt like heck, but she knew this was the only way she would get better. He bandaged her neck, her leg, and her side. She looked like a mummy, but she felt better, not because of the bandages, but the fact that she was cared for. He sat sown beside her on the floor. He rubbed her head again.

" It's a good thing your cute. You'd be dead right now," said Gohan, jokingly, " I'm a real sucker for pups like you. I never met a wolf as nice as you. It's as if you understand what I'm saying."

Videl thought it was safe to talk, now that she could see that he was a friend not an enemy.

" I do," said Videl hoarsely.

" You can talk?!," said a bewildered Gohan, though he knew he was not in danger.

" Yes, I can. I used to be human, but it's a long story," said Videl.

" So you didn't die!," said a very confused Gohan.

" Neither is my Dad. It was all a set up. My mom was a witch and she turned me and my dad onto wolves so she could fake our death, have us killed for a good reason, and collect the insurance money. We've been this way for 7 years. So long that we have gotten how to be human," said Videl ,sadly.

" So, where's your dad now and how did you get beaten up this badly?," said Gohan. He felt bad knowing that he was petting Videl instead of a wolf.

" Well, my dad is out in the forest where I used to be, and I was attacked by a bear and won, but not without being beaten half to death myself," said Videl.

" So you're really Videl. You don't mind being petted, do you?," said Gohan, sheepishly.

" Well, I kind of like it," said Videl, blushing inside.

" You know, you would have made a great pet if you weren't really a human. I've never had a dog before, but you wouldn't have liked that anyway," said Gohan, softly.

" I wouldn't mind being your dog. You seem like a nice master. I could really get used to this kind of life. I'd do anything for a head-rub, but your mom obviously hates wolves. She would never approve," said Videl, sadly.

" I really missed you," said Gohan, at a loss of words.

" I missed you, too," said Videl, resting her head in his lap. She had never felt this way before. She didn't even feel this way about her own father. Her heart burned to be near him. But she wasn't supposed to feel this way, right? She was wolf and he was a human. Sure, she would love to be his pet and maybe even his best friend, but he could never feel the way she does about him, could he? It was impossible. She could never be human again. She could never fall in love. It was unhealthy to feel this way, not only for a human, but for a boy at that! But still inside she felt the same. She loved him. And she knew it all to well. But he would never feel this way. He was a human and she was a wolf. Nothing more than chasing a rainbow. They could never be. Or could they……?

**Again, i will never know how you feel if you don't review.**


	4. The Final Showdown

Gohan had fallen asleep beside Videl with her head resting on his chest. Strangely enough, Gohan was dreaming about Videl. He dreamt of gazing into her soft sapphire eyes. All of these thoughts were so real, but they couldn't be real could they. She may have been a human once, but she is a wolf now. She could never be human again. Thought he still felt the same. She was human inside and that's all that counted to him. Videl was having a very different dream.

" _Mother?," she said, staring in the face of the evil that made her this way._

" _Yes, my pretty, it is I. are you enjoying your new life?," teased Mrs. Satan._

" _As a matter of fact, NO!," said Videl, baring her teeth as the hair on her back spiked up. _

" _Now, now, darling. There's no way to go back now! It's over! Just except it. You're a wolf. A dirty vermin! You will never be anything more! You will live and die a wolf! That's that!," said Mrs. Satan, evilly._

" _I'm taking you down once and for all!," yelled Videl. She was over come by anger. She saw the enemy stand before her. Every instinct she had, including what little human instinct she had left, told her what she need to do. The wild, unrestrained anger broke lose all at once. In a spilt second she lunged for her mother. There was no hope for her now. Almost instantly her mother was on the ground gasping for air. Videl was latched on Mrs. Satan's throat. Her blood stained her daughters face and the ground beneath her. Within seconds it was all over. The evil that had scourged Videl and her father was dead. _

_She began to feel different. She looked at what used to be her paws. She had hands again. She was human again, though she still had fur. The spell was broken. She was free! _

Videl woke up. She had seen what she needed to do. She must kill her mother, the witch, in order to brake the curse. She stood up the best she could though she was badly wounded. She limped toward the window attempting to climb out.

" Where are you going?," said Gohan, sleepily. She turned toward Gohan.

" Gohan, I have to do this," she said, turning away. If she looked into his eyes she knew she would not be able to leave.

" Do what?," said Gohan. He knew he was about to lose his best friend.

" I know what I must do now. Remember how I told you that I became this way because of a curse my mother put upon my father and I."

" Yes."

" The only way to brake the curse is to kill her. I must find her and soon. She could be anywhere."

" But it's snowing terribly outside. You'll catch your death out there."

" Gohan," she said with tears in her eyes, " I have to do this. I must free my father and I from this curse. Even if I die in the process. At least my dad will be free."

Gohan knew very well what she meant. If she were to find her mother she would have to walk among humans, and to do that she would run the risk of being killed. Even if no one saw her, her mother was a witch. Her mother had an upper hand that could only be beat by pure luck. She could very well die.

" If you do turn human, will I ever see you again?," he asked with tears running down his face.

" You know you will. I promise," she said as she licked the tears off his face. He hugged her one final time, then opened the window, sending her out on her journey. He watched her limp slowly in the snow, out into the distance, until he could see her no more.

" _Please come back," _he thought. He could still see her paw prints in the snow, the only thing he had to remember her.

" GOHAN! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!," yelled Chi-Chi from downstairs, " BETTER COME BEFORE GOTEN AND YOUR FATHER EAT IT ALL!"

" Coming Mom," he responded sadly. He didn't want to eat nor did he want to starve. He decided to follow her. As soon as breakfast was over he sneaked out. If she was going to die he wanted to be right there when she did. In no time he was on his journey, following her foot steps.

-----------------------------------------------------

She was too far down the path to realize that Gohan was following her. The only map she had was instinct. She listened for cars and out city noises to tell of she was getting close. She had reached the outskirts of west city when she finally had picked up Mrs. Satan's scent.

The faster she ran the stronger the scent was. Until she finally had made it. The home she and her once lived in was now the dwelling place of her mother. She had completely forgotten about her injuries. She had never done anything more important in her life than right now.

Mrs. Satan was shoveling the snow away from 'her' drive way. This was the perfect opportunity for Videl to strike. She ran like a rabid animal towards her target. Mrs. Satan ran so fast she could swear she was flying. She knew very well who this animal was.

Videl may have been broke in about 20 different places, but that no longer cared. Her eyes flushed red. Mrs. Satan grabbed her gun. Videl was all too used to being shot at, so this was a walk in the park for her.

Everything was going as planned until Mrs. Satan took a cheap shot and used her powers to disappear. She showed up again behind Videl, catching her off guard and then ….BOOM… BLAST! The first shot was fired in Videl's back, then once she had fallen she shot her again in the upper torso to make sure it was over.

Gohan heard a shot in the distance. He ran toward the sound. He came upon the bloody sight. His heart skipped a beat. He was sure it was over. She was lost for ever. He was sure of it. He fell to his knees and cried.

" _Why couldn't have been me? Why!," _he thought silently.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye his saw her, standing strong, ready to fight again. She was bleeding terribly and it was almost too obvious that she was going to die, but this would be her last duty: to give her father back his life. She lunged toward her mother with all of her might and latched on to her neck with all of her might, just as in her dream. Mrs. Satan's fait was sealed. Within minutes, it was all over. She was her father were free.

--------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the forest………._

Hercule was stunned beyond belief. He looked down at his hands.

" Could it be true? Could I really be human again?," he said to himself. He looked at himself in the frozen water. He was happy beyond compare.

" I'm free! I'm human again!," he rejoiced.

He dance around. But then something struck his heart. It was the feeling you get when you lose a loved one. He had heard a couple of gun shots earlier. He ran toward where he thought the gun shots came from. Something was very wrong with Videl and he knew it. He ran into the distance toward his destination.

------------------------------------------------

" It's... all over," said Videl with pain in her voice. She collapsed in the blood stained snow. She would die before she would get to taste her victory. She finally had no fight left. This would be her last battle. The final showdown was finally over. She could finally rest. Gohan ran toward her.

" Videl! Please! Please don't die!," said Gohan, overcome by tears.

There she laid, a fallen soldier. Bloody and bandaged, broken and weak, but still she found a way to smile. He wrapped her in his jacket and cradled her in his arms, though he knew all too well that there was no way to bring her back. He kept his promise. He would be there when she died. It hurt her more than anything in the world to see him crying.

" Don't cry," said Videl in a weak voice, " I don't want you to remember me with sadness. I don't want to die knowing you're upset."

" But….but I don't want you to die at all," said Gohan, still crying his eyes out.

" Listen. Before I go a want you to know something," said Videl, still holding a smile.

" Yes?"

" I love you. I always will. Don't ever forget that."

" I love you, too, Videl," he said, holding her closer to his heart.

" I want you to promise me something, Gohan."

" Yes. Anything."

" Find my dad and tell him that I love him. And that I did this for him. So he could be free. And that he will see me again someday, alright?"

" Will I see you again someday as well?"

" You know you will. I'll be waiting for you."

" I'll be look forward to that day."

" Thank you."

He held her close until he could hear her last heart beat. And with one, final breath, she was gone.

**If you cried, review. if you didn't cry, review. just please review. or this whole story would have been in vain.**


	5. The Cross Fire

**Ok...I know that all of you in the whole world most likely completely hate me. but please, hold your pitch forks. i've gotten back on my feet and readly to rumble. this is the shortest chapter yet, but trust me. it will be worth it. this story is going to get good and soon if it kills me. don't forget to review!**

" _I love you." _Those words burned in his ears. He wished he could hear them again. Just one last time. But no. Why does this world have to be so cruel? He regretted ever wanting to be there when she died.

It hurt him worse than any pain he had ever felt to watch her, an angel, die. But then again, he wanted her last moments to be with him. To be tell how much he loved her, how much he cared, and how he hoped she would fell the same. He only had her final words to remember her by.

He knew he couldn't wish her back because she had already been wished back before. She was gone. Gone….forever.

Though he knew he could never bring her back, the least he could do was fulfill her last wish. He walked off into the snow to find Hercule, not once looking back knowing that it would just be too sad.

--------------------------------------------

_A couple of hours later………._

" WHAT!!!!!!," echoed Hercule into the forest, " MY DAUGHTER'S DEAD!"

" I'm sorry, Mr. Satan. If I could bring her back, I would. We both know that," said Gohan, trying to comfort Hercule in the best of his abilities, though, he was equally, if not more, upset.

" She can't be dead! She just can't!," said Hercule, overcome by tears.

" But this is what she wanted. To save you. She loves you. And that's why she made this sacrifice. She was a very brave girl. You should be proud."

" I see," said Hercule, angrily, " YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU?!"

" I would never! Honest!"

" I told her not to trust humans! But no, she just had to go back! And when she did you killed her! How could you!?"

" If I'm so much of a murderer, then how come you're back to normal?! The curse was broken when the witch died! Not Videl! Videl died because she was shot by the witch before she killed her! She's the reason why I came here in the first place! It was her last wish that I found you! Otherwise, you wouldn't even be in deepest corridor of my mind!," said Gohan, letting all his anger out at once.

Hercule was speechless. The boy finally told him off. And who could blame him? Of all the crap Hercule had did in his life, now he was accusing Gohan, of all people, of murder?!

Then he looked over at Gohan to realize he was crying to himself.

" Son," said Hercule softly, placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder, " You love her, don't you?"

" Well, I guess there's no use in hiding it now," said Gohan, still crying a little.

" Go on home, son. I've got some business to take care of," said Hercule, standing up and walking away.

" See ya, Mr. Satan," said Gohan quietly, standing as well.

" Please, call me Hercule," said Hercule, still walking the other way.

They both walked their separate ways, each feeling slightly better.

**It's far from over, so stay tuned. Ja ne, and don't forget to review!**


	6. The Challenge

**Ok. hate me if you like, but i promise you this. this story is getting good and getting good fast. so keep reading and review. i promise you it will be worth every penny.**

" Lets see, you're Videl, right?," said the infamous King Yama, looking up Videl's file, obviously bored.

" Of course I'm Videl!," she said, impatiently, " Just get on with whatever you do so you can just send me wherever I'm supposed to go!"

" Watch your tongue, young lady!," said King Yama, defiantly, " At this rate I could just send you down to Majin Buu's place!"

Videl was furious. She was dead and was STILL a wolf. Even after all that crap and hardship she STILL was a wolf. Obviously,

winning freedom must have been a little harder than she thought. It was safe to say that she was completely and utterly flaming by now.

" Now lets see," began King Yama, looking down at the file, " Videl Dorothia Satan, '4'9, 114 pounds, Occupation: Gohan's girlfriend and crime fighting partner, depictive makings: blue eyes, black hair, huge pimple behind her ear and…."

" HEY, IS THIS TWENTY QUESTIONS OR SOMETHING! JUST DO WHATEVER YOU DO SO I CAN GO WHEREVER I NEED TO GO! CAPESH?!," she snapped.

" DO WANT TO GO UP HEAVEN OR NOT!? BECAUSE I COULD RESEVRE YOU I NICE, COZY LITTLE SPOT IN HFIL WITH A FLICK OF A RIST!," he yelled, eyes flaming.

" I don't care! There's nothing left for me anymore! I'm over! And the one time I try to win back my human-ship, I get shot in the head! So you tell me if there is anything left i should be concerned about!," she said with tears burning in her eyes, "Just send me to HFIL and get it over with."

" With pleasure!," said King Yama, defiantly. He raised his hand up with the condemning stamp in hand. He was about to thrust it when suddenly….

" WAIT!," yelled an all too familiar voice, well at lease familiar to King Yama.

" What the Cell?," said King Yama and Videl, stopping in mid air.

" STOP THE PRESSES!," yelled an angry voice, stomping into the room.

" Um? Who are you?," said Videl, staring at the strange person.

" And just what do you think _you're _doing?! How dare you?," said the figure, obviously scaring the living Cell out of Yama.

" Um… Nothing, sir! Nothing at all! I was just….," he began but was cut short by his dictator.

" First off all," she began, " It's madam, not sir! And second, I know very well what you where doing! Give me the stamp!"

" But madam!," he whined.

" No butts!," she snatched the stamp.

" WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?," yelled Videl from out of the shot.

" Gladly, Videl," said the female tyrant, switching personalities faster than the speed of light.

" Wait! How do you know my name?," said Videl confused.

" Well, let me allow me to introduce my self, I'm Annie, your guardian angel!," said Annie, happily.

" Where have I heard that name before?," said Videl, thinking hard.(A:N: That's a hint for all you Just One Chance fans who are wondering who Annie is.)

" Well, i'm not just _your_ guardian angel. I guard a couple of other people as well, some of them you already know, since there has been a bit of a shortage of angels up here. And don't worry about Yama, he's always like this. I keep telling him he should sleep more but he never listens," said Annie as if she were his mother.

King Yama mumbled something under his breath, but no one could hear it obviously.

" So, why are you here, Annie?," said Videl, changing the subject.

" HEY! NO ONE CALLS HER THAT!," yelled King Yama.

" Shut it, Yama," said Annie, plainly, not turning to see his face at all.

He mumbled something again as he cowarded behind his desk.

" Anyway, Videl, I have a proposition for you," said Annie.

" What is it?," said Videl, interested.

" I can give you back what you have lost, but you have to do something for me first," she said, kindly.

" Tell me! Anything!," said Videl like a 6 year old child.

" You must solve this riddle. Mind you, this wouldn't be an easy task. Maybe the answer is right in front of you. Maybe it is just behind. Maybe you've seen it, but now it is gone. Maybe it never was, maybe it will never be. Maybe it is right beneath your nose. To find it you must look deep within nothing and to the far end of empty. Or maybe you have already found it. Deep within where you've never been. Begin your search now and it might not be too late, but leave it for later and it is already gone, What is it?" she said.

" What? I don't understand," said Videl, racking her brain to try and calculate what was just spilled in front of her.

" You will know when you've found, because _it _will find _you_," she said, walking away.

" Wait!"

She was already gone.

If Videl ever wanted to be human again, she was going to have to fight for it. This would truly be the challenge of how far she would go for the love of a human.

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. The Return of Mom

**It's been a long time, hasn't? i know, don't kill me. Just enjoy and forget that i was ever procrastinating (or however you spell it). it's getting good! Please keep reading.**

" _I don't understand. How does any of that make sense? I mean, something that is not? She's got a couple of screws lose if you ask me!," _thought Videl to herself, walking around in aimless circles.

" So you still haven't figured it out yet, huh?," said Annie, popping out of nowhere.

" Figure out what?! There's nothing to figure out! None of it makes sense!," yelled Videl defiantly.

" Here," said Annie, fastening something around Videl's neck.

" What is this! Another one of your tricks?!," yelled Videl, trying to bit off the collar.

" It's your pass. As long as you are wearing it, I have your life back, but your must be warned, If you somehow die while you are in the living world, you can never come back," said Annie, sternly.

" Never?," said Videl, looking at the strange necklace.

" Never."

The necklace was noting more than an ordinary gold chin with a pocket watch dangling from it.

" Now go. Gohan is waiting for you," said Annie, fading again.

Videl trotted off down the path back to earth, filled with glee. She was going home! She could live again! She may have still been a wolf, but all that mattered that she was going to see Gohan again! She was coming home and she couldn't wait.

In no time she was running toward the Son house, barking a gleeful sound.

" (_Bark!)_ I'm home!_ (bark!)_ Gohan! I'm back! (_bark!, howl, bark!)," _she exclaimed, running full speed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was sitting in his room, alone. Thinking about Videl. As he did for the last few days. Suddenly, he heard a sound that he recognized as Videl's bark.

" _No. It couldn't be. I'm just hearing things again. She's never coming back. And that's that,"_ he thought to himself.

He stole a glace at his window, humoring himself, only to find that it was true! It was her! She was alive! He sprung off his bedside and leapt out of the window, running towards Videl.

With a running start she leaped toward Gohan and pinned him to the ground, licking his face.

" Come on, stop! That tickles! Quit it!," he laughed, ruffling her fur.

" What? Did you really think I would make a quiet entrance?," she laughed in a playful stance, wagging her tail.

" I'm just glad you're are back, Videl," said Gohan softly, " I missed you. I really did."

" I missed you too, Gohan," said Videl, tucking her head under his chin.

Gohan hugged her tightly as he could, paying no attention to the fact that he was sitting in the cold snow.

Then Videl broke the silence.

" Say? Gohan?," said Videl.

" What is it, Videl?," said Gohan.

" You got any food 'cause I'm starving!," said Videl in a cheery voice.

" Videl, are sure your not a Saiyan?," joked Gohan, rubbing her head.

" Are you sure _your_ not a Videl?," said Videl in the same tone.

" Ya, that'll be the day!," said Gohan, leading her toward the house.

It was breakfast time for the Son household. Gohan, his father and his little brother, Goten, were all stuffing their faces as normal with pancakes, sausage and all different delicious kinds of tasty breakfast delicacies. Chi-chi was just eating a normal size plate of grits, eggs and sausage, and Videl was a enjoying a bowl of kibble to her much delight. Gohan begged her to choose otherwise, but for some strange reason, she actually enjoyed it.

Chi-chi didn't mind having Videl there after much persuasion from Gohan, after all, she was " Gohan's future wife", wolf or not.

Everything seemed peaceful, until…

_**CRASH!!**_

" WHAT WAS THAT?!," yelled everyone in the room.

Suddenly, a dark cloud of smoke began to fill the room. Videl could smell though the smoke and knew that they were not alone.

" BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed a figure hidden in the mist of the black sheet of smoke.

" Who are you!!," shouted Videl with a voice that struck like a pistol.

The figure behind the smoke only chuckled an evil laugh as it continued neared closer.

Gohan and the others couldn't understand what she was talking about nor could they see that lingered behind the fog. It was just something that humans, being partially human or not, did not possess . Even if they had perfect eyes and ears, the fog was just too thick. Humans only use their noses to smell the obvious, such as danger or changes in air scents, but not as an alternative for sight. Humans can only concentrate on one scent at a time. Wolves and other animals such as them, however, are born with the ability to distinguish different scents with ease, just as the eye would do with patterns.

Then it was all to obvious who the stranger was.

" No… it can't be!," said Gohan as he finally saw the stranger in the fog.

" It's.. mom!," said Videl, both terrified and confused.

**Keep reading! Find out what happens next!**


End file.
